


Partly for the game

by Analgrapes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), M/M, Plotless, Smut, it is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgrapes/pseuds/Analgrapes





	Partly for the game

I open my eyes to find Nicky’s face twenty centimeters above mine.

“Oh hi Neil, you finally decided to wake up.” He says as he walks to the living room doorway. “Kevin and I are going on an ice cream run. Flavor?”

“I don’t care.” I rub my eyes as I sit up in the beanbag. I must have fallen asleep during the movie. I hear footsteps in the hall followed by a door being unlocked, opened and slammed shut. The noise must have woken Andrew, because he walked out of the bedroom as I stood up to make coffee. The clock on the wall tells me it is 1:30am. I bring two steaming mugs back into the living room, setting one down in front of the beanbag andrew has settled into. For a moment we sit there in silence, slowly sipping our coffee. Andrew stands up, puts the half-empty mug on the table, then sits down again, obviously waiting for me to do the same. 

“Yes or no?” He asks as I sit back down next to him.

“Why do you bother asking when you already know the answer?”

He pushes me down onto the rough carpet, his tongue in my mouth before I even hit the ground. I pull on his hair like it’s the only thing holding me up as his hands slowly unravel me. My lips are numb as he pulls off my shirt, his cold hands sending shivers down my spine as they reach down to undo my jeans. Instead of just pulling them halfway down my thighs like he usually does, he pulls them all the way off, trailing kisses down my bare legs as he does. He makes his way back up to my face, pushing me back down as he goes. I can feel the warmth radiating off him as he closes the gap between us, crossing a line we have never crossed before. I can feel his ragged breathing as he lies on top of me, waiting for me to catch my breath before we continue. He pulls himself up onto his knees and looks me in the eye, his face red and lips slightly apart. I can’t take it. I need more than this. I don’t care if it brings back childhood memories he desperately wants to forget. I kiss him so hard he falls into the wall behind him, and I keep him there with my hands pushed against his shoulders. It takes him a minute to recover before he pulls his mouth free of mine. I start kissing his neck instead and he lets out a noise that makes me want to be inside him. 

“For god's sake Neil, can you not keep it your pants for one fucking day?!”

I reluctantly detach my lips from Andrew’s neck and look up to see Nicky standing in the doorway, head in his hands.

“Honestly,” he shakes her head as he turns into the kitchen, “if you were a straight couple you’d have babies coming out the wazoo.”

I ignore him as I struggle back into my pants, disappointment settling in as the excitement leaves my body. I sigh and walk back to the bedroom, settling in for a restless night of imagining how wonderful it would be if Nicky could learn to keep his mouth shut.


End file.
